It is well known in vehicle doors to have a window glass which is vertically raised and lowered between open and closed positions. The fore and aft edges of the glass are captured and guided within glass run channels which are mounted to extend generally vertically within the vehicle door. The top and bottom of the glass channels are suitably attached to the door.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved attachment for attaching the bottom of the glass channel to the door in a manner which reduces assembly labor and assures proper and adjustable location of the glass run channel on the door.